Ascendence
by FoxLuvr
Summary: Noemie is now the hero of Kavatch and the Champion of Cyrodiil, but what is she to do now? And what's this about Martin's last request?
1. Prologue: The Elder Council

Prologue

The Elder Council

/:-:\

Noemie stared out the window, her green eyes seeing not the tall imperial city buildings or even the towering dragon statue in temple district that was once her best friend- no, she saw only memories. Laughs and smiles, teasing and jokes shared between two childhood companions. She _missed_ Martin.

It had been a month now since Martin's selfless sacrifice, the sacrifice that resulted in the destruction of the amulet and in effect, the banishment of Mehrunes Dagon and his own untimely demise.

It wasn't fair.

A person, a selfless, kind-hearted person that had to die! She had only just found him again, separated after all those years… her best friend Martin. Martin, priest turned emperor. He should be alive, should be down there celebrating in the streets.

And that was the real problem. No one _cared_. Their savior… their _hero_… was dead, and there they were out _celebrating_ in the streets. Noemie gave a growl, tears of frustrated rage leaking from her eyes. She turned away from the jubilant scene, squeezing her eyes shut in an effort to block out the merry making.

"It's not their fault." Noemie sighed before turning to look back out the window.

"I know, Baurus." Her voice was flat, and slightly raspy from the last few days. Her hands clenched on her lap as she tensed, waiting for the 'There-was-nothing-you-could-do-so-come-have-fun' speech. She had heard it entirely too much throughout the last three days.

"Who all knew Martin? I mean _knew_? The blades, his people at Kavatch, of which there are few left. Out of the vast majority of people living in Cyrodiil, just how many are truly mourning his death? To most he is an elusive vision. To those people in the street, he is just a grand idea of a man who they never met."

Noemie shut her eyes tears –of acceptance this time- leaking out from beneath her eyelids. Baurus eyed the silent woman as her body lost some of it's tenseness. "Those people down there have been besieged of daedra for months. The daedric prince _himself_ came and started to lay waste to the city. How else are they going to release stress than by throwing such a celebration? They've had enough fear and sadness for now For now, let them celebrate; they will mourn in their own good time. True, not as deeply as you or I, but they will mourn.

Noemie gave a small, mirthless chuckle. "Since when have you been so wise?"

"Always have. You just never noticed."

"It's rather hard to when I see you stuck peeling potatoes for 'wasting time on useless tasks'." Noemie rose and smoothed her hands over the silk dress, ensuring any wrinkles were corrected. "Now, I think it's time to join the other blades, don't you?"

Baurus grinned in return as pushed off from the wall, waiting as Noemie shut and locked her door. "I must say, you clean up nice, Baurus. Dressing up for a particular girl are we?" Noemie gently teased, some humor returning to her eyes and voice.

"I-I have no idea what y-you're talking about!" the redguard denied, stammering and blushing beet red.

"Sure." The woman drawled, voice sly. The two started down the hall, Baurus stammering denials as they descended The Tiber Septim Hotel stairs. Paying only half a mind, Noemie's grin soon slid off, revealing frowning green eyes and furrowed brows.

Finally seeing the new expression on his companion's face, Baurus started telling loud off-color jokes to her, something she couldn't stand. Distracted from her thoughts, Noemie turned and started scolding her comrade as he guided her through the rejoicing crowd. They were the only two people wearing somber dark colors in the swirling crowd. They were the only two attending a funeral instead of a party.

-/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\-

~That Evening~

Noemie blinked her eyes shut against her tears, striving to bring up happy memories to ward against the grim, depressing speech being given by the priest. Her hand brushed against a smooth item hanging from her sash. Her hand compulsively grasped it, recognizing it as her Skeleton Key. It was a slim, slightly crooked but polished bone with black rippling amongst the predominant creamy color in large swirls.

'_The merchants of Cyrodiil would sleep more soundly, knowing this key is gone from the world. But why tell them?'_

The memory of the mischief in his eyes at that moment made Noemie press the heels of her hands to her eyes to keep the tears in. _'Martin would be disgusted at my behavior.' _Hearing muffled sobs coming from her right, the brunette glanced to the side only to see Jena, tears streaming down her face. Baurus had an arm around her waist, attempting to comfort her. Moving over on the bench, Noemie reached over and put her arms around Jena, marveling at the normally reserved blade member.

'_Today is a day of mourning. Tomorrow I will get my life back in order.' _She promised herself, allowing her own tears to fall unrestricted over her cheeks.

'_Happy afterlife, cousin.'_

-/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\-

~Three days later~

"I now call this meeting to order." The reedy voice of the magistrate echoed over the still room. He was a tiny man, so old and fragile looking that Noemie wouldn't be surprised if he fell over when breathed at. "We are gathered here to discuss the matter of Martin Septim's passing and the problem of crowning the new emperor."

"Honored Magistrate, surely there is nothing to debate about. The choice of who should be the next emperor is clear. Ideally, the position should fall onto you-"

"Yes, yes! We all know that you are the best choice. There are circumstances however!" The magistrate's voice interrupted chancellor Ocato's with surprising strength and firmness. In the back of her mind, Noemie wondered if this is how most council sessions went.

"Magistrate Vagnus?" It was odd seeing Jauffre so deferential to anyone other than Martin. "Yes Blade Master?" Vagnus questioned, eyes flicking to the standing Jauffre.

"You mention circumstances? Just what circumstances could there be?"

"If everyone will be quiet, I will explain!" Vagnus answered, eyes reprimanding, voice sharp. It was a combination sure to make everyone in the room feel two foot tall and four years old again.

"On the day when Mehrunes Dagon appeared in our city, Martin Septim arrived in the city escorted by Noemie Dubois. Before coming to meet with the council and myself, he and mistress Dubois stopped by The Tiber Septim Hotel. There Martin gave a sealed letter to Augusta Calida, the innkeeper. Is this not true, Mistress Dubois?" Vagnus' eyes snapped to Noemie as did everyone else's making her swallow before answering.

"It's true."

"And do you recall what he said to mistress Calida?"

"He asked her to see that it reached the proper receiver in three days if he didn't return for it." The woman answered, starting to see Vagnus was going with his questions.

"I don't see how his asking mistress Calida to send a letter is of any import." Lord Myntonus spoke up, causing Vagnus' eyes to focus on the imperial. The lord squirmed in his seat.

"If you thought as much as you drank lord Myntonus, you would have figured out where this was going!" Vagnus snapped, voice acerbic.

Noemie struggled to keep her laughter in as she stared with glee filled eyes at the sheepish but irritated councilor.

"That letter was supposed to be given to Chancellor Ocato or myself, but said chancellor turned mistress Calida away. As a result she turned to Mistress Dubois who had been accompanying Martin. Mistress Dubois was able to deliver the letter to myself who then read the letter." At this point Vagnus held up an unsealed letter, allowing all the council, Jauffre and Noemie to see.

"That letter so kindly delivered by mistress Dubois contains Martin Septim's last request."

The council erupted into chaos at those words while Noemie gaped at the magistrate. Jauffre grabbed her shoulder, turning her so that they were face to face. "Did you know?" He demanded. Noemie shook her head in denial, eyes wide with surprise.

"Well aren't you the sly one Martin." She muttered under her breath, a smirk curling her lips as Vagnus attempted to bring the council back to order.

"IF YOU WILL BE SILENT!" Vagnus finally roared, shocking Noemie with the volume that his frail body produced. Silence fell but not as quickly as Vagnus would have liked, considering how his eyebrow was jerking up and down in irritation.

"THANK YOU." He irritably reprimanded. "If you will stay quiet, I will now read his letter." Vagnus cleared his throat as silence think enough to cut fell.

"Dear Magistrate Vagnus, Chancellor Ocato. If you are reading this, then it means that my instincts are right and I am no longer among the living. As the would-be future emperor and rightful heir of the dragon blood, I feel that it is my right to choose the next ruler of Cyrodiil. That being said, I choose my cousin by marriage, Noemie Dubois."

Chaos erupted.

\:-:/

AN:

Hi all! I know I haven't been… faithful to my Naruto fic, but I feel that I will be more motivated to finished this fic with other marvelous oblivion fics to read such as Raven Studios'.

I'm actually doing research for this fic, and I hope to make it unique and different! I can promise that Noemie will not just be handed her ruler ship, if she even accepts the position. You'll just have to wait and see. I would appreciate no flames, though constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated. I'll attempt to make my people act like real people, so I welcome any comments you may have on this subject. I'm also going to work on making transitions smooth and maybe trying out first person point of view. So, I hope to hear from you!

EDITED on Sunday August 2nd

~Foxluvr


	2. Chapter One: The Thing About Bosmers

Chapter One

The Thing About Bosmers…

/:-:\

"Wha… what?!?" Noemie gaped at high magistrate Vagnus. _'Did I hear that right?' _

"I won't stand for it!" general Artorius yelled, jumping from his throne, "A woman leading us?! The country will go to ruin!" At his words, the champion, Eydis Fire-Eye, jumped to her feet as well, retorting, "Be quiet you chauvinistic pig! It's about time more women get power!"

The two started screaming at each other, battlefield voices drowning out much of the quieter chaos. Confusion swirled as other council members stood and yelled out their opinions. The sheer volume was starting to make Noemie's head ache. For being the center of the argument, she was mostly ignored.

"CEASE THIS FOOLISHNESS!" High magistrate Vagnus stood, sending his throne crashing over with a heavy bang. Silence descended once more. "We are going to talk this over like rational human beings, not SPOILT CHILDREN!" General Darius, sitting to Vagnus' left hurriedly picked the fallen throne up and righted it before Vagnus attempted to sit down.

"Are we going to just listen to the written word of this unknown man then?" Duke Seanwen inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Are we going to appoint that Dubois woman empress in the stead of our own High Chancellor Ocato?" Master-Wizard Edwinna demanded, skepticism clear.

"Excuse me." Noemie spoke up, attempting to politely interrupt. She was ignored as Ocato's smooth voice started in on a speech about how he only wanted what was best for the county of Cyrodiil. And the other counties. Noemie's eyes narrowed in irritation. _'I bet you do, you greedy slime ball.' _ Noemie thought, thinking of all the previous meetings she'd had with the high chancellor.

"THANK YOU high chancellor." Vagnus interrupted. "But you miss my point. Our would-be emperor hand picked mistress Dubois, the _Grand Champion of Cyrodiil_." Silence fell once again as council members thought.

"I have a proposition that I think will be agreeable to all concerned." Ocato finally spoke, heads turning in interest. "Yes, Noemie Dubois is the grand champion of Cyrodiil, but that doesn't mean that she is fit to be empress. In order to determine this, Mistress Dubois shall undergo a challenge… a test."

"Just what do you suggest?" Lady Solea Petilia demanded, steepling her fingers together as she eyed the altmer chancellor. It was clear that she voiced the question that everyone had in mind.

"I propose that mistress Dubois recreate the Amulet of Kings. That would be a task to truly prove her worth as empress."

"What?!" Noemie shrieked.

-/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\-

"Heres The Trials of Saint Alessia." Baurus huffed as he slammed the thick book down onto the table in cloud ruler's entrance hall. The rest of the books scattered across the table jumped slightly, an empty plate landed with a loud clatter and a cup fell over. None-the-less, Baurus was glad to know that Noemie had actually stopped to eat this evening.

The redguard sighed when Noemie didn't even look up from her current book. She was completely focused on her books, all of which were spread over what used to be 'Martin's tables' but were now 'Noemie's tables'. The entire organization of blades took turns making sure that meals were brought to her, she went to bed before morning and that she bathed every other day. The woman was so engrossed in her research that she wasn't properly taking care of herself. She really wasn't the studious type. It was clear by the fact that she didn't realize that researching did not actually sustain one's life. One would actually had to eat while researching.

Baurus shook his head with disgust. Giving her this type of 'test'! Ocato just wanted to be crowned emperor himself. It was too bad that Vagnus hadn't been able to come up with a reason to deny the challenge. And putting a time limit on the thing as well! Yes, three years was much more generous than other time limits were, but the whole thing was ridiculous! No one knew exactly how the Amulet of Kings was created! How was she to find another gem such as the original amulet's in the first place?

He knew Noemie, and he knew that she would refuse to back down, to have people think she was too cowardly to work for the position of empress, too selfish to want the position handed to her on a platter. She would be bound and determined to complete this challenge if only to keep the grasping Ocato from the exalted position of emperor, even if she didn't want the position either.

-/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\-

Noemie cackled as she ran around Cloud Ruler's training grounds. Jena watched her, dumbfounded. "She's crazy!" the imperial gasped, staring at the Bosmer, not sure what to do.

"Let her be. She's a Bosmer who's been keeping herself inside for weeks now. They all go stir-crazy when similar things happen. It'll wear off eventually. Maybe. They're all crazier than ten khajiit on a Moon Sugar binge normally, so who knows." Steffan advised, much calmer as he watched Noemie swing herself up the branches of a tree and then go jumping out of it, squealing as she did.

A few more moments of high energy antics and Noemie was finally starting to slow down, spending more time just sitting and grinning goofily than anything else. "It's so _nice_ to be outside!" Noemie suddenly declared, smiling at the watching blades, her eyes sparkling. She turned and started whistling at a little sparrow sitting in a bush.

Caroline wandered over from her guard position at the main hall doors, commenting quietly to Jena and Steffan, "That's the first time she's actually smiled like she used to. Do you think she's starting to get some of her bounce back? She's been so solemn and studious. It's been a waste."

"I hope she is!" Roliand said, almost appearing from no where. "She's much more fun when she's her happy self." He added, thinking wistfully of some of the pranks that he, Baurus, Caroline and Noemie had pulled before the Temple of the One occurrence.

The quartet fell quiet and watched as Noemie giggled at the brown sparrow now perched on one of her hands. Her lips were moving, so she was obviously talking to it, but what she was saying, no one was sure. After a moment or two the sparrow launched itself up into the air and Noemie jumped to her feet, brushing grass off the back of her pants.

Noemie bounded over, eyes bright but serious, much as they were before the oblivion crisis. She had a discarded feather from the sparrow in her hair, the dark brown the identical shade of brown which her wavy brunette locks were.

"I know what I need to do to make a new amulet," The bosmer announced, determination crackling in her voice.

-/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\-

AN:

I know that this is short, but I wanted to get _something_ up. I had trouble with this chapter… it just isn't flowing right. Hopefully the next chapter will come out better! I've realized that there are quite a few mistakes in the first chapter and I'll be fixing them soon.

On another note, this story _will_ have some romance in it, but with an OC who should be showing up within a few chapters. Noemie will have quite a busy life ahead of her. ^-^

Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone wants to volunteer, I'd be willing to consider them. Thanks! ^.^

EDITED on Sunday, August 2nd

~FoxLuvr


	3. Chapter Two: Chim el Whatsit?

Chapter Two

Chim-el Whatsit?

/:-:\

"And?" Caroline demanded once Noemie had dragged the suspenseful silence out long enough.

"I need a new Chim-el Adabal-"

"A Chim-el whatsit?" Roliand interrupted, thick brows furrowing in confusion.

"The red gem that made up most of the amulet was named Chim-el Adabal." Steffan answered before Noemie could, earning the captain an irked look from the brunette.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard." Jena encouraged, taking a seat on one of the stone benches "I know red diamonds are rare, especially ones of that size, but-"

"It's a one-of-it's-kind stone. And it's not even a red diamond. It's actually an Ayleid soul gem." Noemie broke in, slumping against the trunk of a tree, dejected.

"There must be _some_ way to get around the problem!" Caroline stubbornly declared.

"There is. After doing all of my research and not coming up with anything that really applies, I've decided that the only thing to do is to pray to Akatosh. At his actual shrine, not a way shrine, but THE shrine located in some obscure location. That was part of my research, trying to find where his shrine might be."

"No luck?" Roliand asked, concerned. The slight frown of irritation was all the answer he required.

"I once heard a rumor that the shrine can be found in the north-eastern Jerall Mountains." Steffan commented, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Really?" Noemie asked, eyes lighting up. "I know it's not much, but that gives me an idea of where to go."

"Not without an escort." Jauffre barked from the main hall doors.

"Stars! Give a woman some warning before you do that!" Noemie shrieked as she shot up from the ground in surprise.

Ignoring the bosmer's indignant expression, Jauffre continued. "I cannot allow the future Empress to 'scamper' about Cyrodiil at the mercy of any cutthroat or monster wandering around." The blade master insisted, eyes steely with his characteristic insistence.

"I'm the Champion of Cyrodiil. You can't get much better than me." Noemie pointed out, trying to avoid her fate. "I don't need to be baby sat!"

Jauffre's pointed look made Noemie flush with self-righteous fury. "I don't." She muttered, but knew she'd be getting companions anyways.

"Belisarius, Fortis, and Pelagius will be accompanying you." Jauffre ordered in a firm tone. "You aren't empress yet and I am still your commanding officer. You four will leave in two days. That should give you enough time to gather travel rations and supplies for the quest. Turning on his heel, the gray haired blade marched back into the main hall, leaving the group to stare at each other with 'well–what-can-you-do' looks and shake their heads.

Noemie started to pout and complain. She missed the speculative look that Jena gave the brunette as said bosmer stomped into the building, muttering about giving Jauffre the silent treatment.

Jena knew that one way or another, Noemie would be gone come morning. Excusing herself from the group, Jena slipped away into the kitchens to bribe the cook for travel rations.

\:-:/

AN: Yes, a short update after a long time, for such a thing I apologize! ^-^'

I've been busy researching for this story, so I wasn't doing much typing. This was a filler chapter really, but I hope to get things moving soon. I've been planning out characters and quests too, so hopefully I can get them going soon. Dafydd s coming! And so I leave you to wonder who the *blink* is Dafydd. XD

EDITED on Sunday, August 2nd

~FoxLuvr


	4. Chapter Three: Horvak Bear Arm

Chapter Three

Horvak Bear-Arm

/:-:\

Noemie congratulated herself as she slid down the rope, feet touching the ground without a sound. Concentrating, she focused just the barest smidgeon of flame to her pointer finger before touching the long digit to the dangling rope. The flame raced up the rope, eating the well seasoned fibers without leaving any smoke or any noise, barely visible even in the darkness.

The brunette gave a quiet sigh of relief at how her plan had proceeded so far. Destruction magic was _noisy_. Theres was no such thing as subtlety with destruction magic unless one used so little that it was useless. Well, for most things, Noemie conceded. Shaking herself from her mental conversation, she cast a long-lasting chameleon spell with a layered avoidance spell over herself before creeping away from the walls of cloud ruler temple.

Keeping an eye on the ever-wary Arcturus who, like normal, was in the watch tower, Noemie was soon booking it down the road to Bruma with none the wiser, her lips curved up in a merry smirk. _'I love it when my plans actually work!'_

-/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\-

Now that she was out of sight of the temple, Noemie had dropped her spells. Giving a few skips of joy at the thought of actually being on the road, traveling and adventuring, Noemie thanked her lucky stars that she had escaped more codling. She was so wrapped up in happy thoughts that she didn't notice the presence that crept up on her.

"Noemie." Shrieking, the bosmer whirled around, eyes wide and chest heaving as she panted in surprised fear. "Ha! Gotcha." Jena smirked at the green eyed woman before her. "I see you didn't forget to pack food this time." The imperial teased, walking past her shocked practice partner, whistling a marching tune under her breath.

"Wha-? Jena… Jena! What are you doing here!" Noemie demanded, chasing after the whistling woman.

"I'd think it would be obvious. I'm accompanying you on your quest. I knew you gave in too easily his afternoon. That means you were plotting on sneaking out early. I snuck out earlier and hid a little ways back, waiting for you. I can't let you go adventuring by yourself. You can't hog all the glory after all." Jena gave a short laugh and kept walking, leaving Noemie to mutter dire threats under her breath.

-/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\-

"Do you think we should camp soon?" Jena asked as she noticed the moons sinking towards the horizon.

"I suppose we've put enough distance between us and the temple now. If we cut into the woods a ways-"

"What was that?" Jena demanded, interrupting Noemie's pondering. She had stopped and was staring into the woods to the side of the path. A heavy wheezy sound accompanied by a low grunt and then loud earth-shaking thumps easily reached the keen ears of both travelers. "It sounds like an…"

"Ogre." The two chorused with grimaces as the hulking form lumbered towards them from the woods, letting out a loud bellow. Answering bellows rang out behind the two women, from up on the rocky inclines marching along the silver road.

"Peachy. I think we've just been invited to their party." Noemie grumbled, loosening her daggers from their sheathes, mentally regretting the loss of her bow and arrows. The twin blades shined with their subtle green sheen even in the dim moonlight.

"I could do without the invite." Jena replied with a tight smile, concentration locked on the three ogres closing in. Her katana was held ready in her hands, looking frighteningly fragile when compared to the towering monsters.

-/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\-

Duck. Swing. Dodge. Stab. The moves were a steadily repeating rhythm, one that was wreaking considerable damage on her opponents. The daggers did their work nicely, the hulking, grey skinned monsters slowing as the paralysis enchantments started to cycle through blood streams. Muscles started slowing and locking up, resulting in the ogres losing the ability to stand any longer. They would collapse to the ground where they would attempt to flail their unresponsive bodies. Once on the ground, Jena would take care of the killing blows, ending lives with fatal blows to the heart or neck.

If it had only been two or three ogres, even four, the fight would have been over in a minute or two as the paralysis took effect. As it was, a hunting pack had enclosed around the women, forcing them to spend most of their time dodging slow but painful swings and punches. Noemie and Jena both suffered hits as they stood back to back.

"How're you doing?" Noemie asked, trying to blink sweat from her eyes, delivering a slash to the ogre swinging for her head while stabbing blindly out towards her side. She sucked in her breath as her side twinged in pain.

"Besides nearly having my head knocked from my shoulders, not bad. At least we've dropped three." Jena's face was one large bruise that extended down her throat to her left shoulder. She dragged in a painful breath, silently wishing Noemie had waited to travel with the larger group later on. "I thought you were the champion of Cyrodiil. Where's all your amazing talent?" She bit out, katana biting into a swinging arm. The blade jerked as it sank into the arm, rattling Jena's teeth as she exerted more force. The katana jerked again before cutting through the bone and severing the arm in a spray of blood. The ogre screamed in agony as it drew back.

One of Noemie's daggers had caught an ogre in the stomach and a terrible stench filled the air as the ogre fell to the ground, its death assured. The remaining ogres were grunting in a ragged chorus, starting to draw back, a third of their number dead or dying, another three starting to stumble from Noemie's deadly blades.

The women were starting to breathe easier, hoping that the dumb things were starting to get the message when the one armed ogre launched itself back into the fray unexpectedly, its infuriated attack catching Noemie in her injured side. She staggered towards another, dropping to her knees as the breath was driven from her lungs and fiery pain raced through her body.

"Noemie!" Jena, lunging, katana stretched out, already knowing she'd be too late to intercept the blow aimed right at her downed partner. If this blow connected, it'd crush the bosmer's spine for sure. The world was starting to fade in and out as her damaged neck and chest struggled to keep up with the fast paced fight.

The descending blow halted in mid air. Raising her eyes unbelievingly, Jena's eyes widened in surprise as she saw an arrow sprouting from the ogre's forehead. She watched with morbid fascination as the head was eaten away by some substance coating the arrow. The ogre seemed to fall with agonizing slowness, enticing sounds similar to squeals from the remaining ogres.

As one they turned and started away with their shambling, earth shaking runs. Four dropped to the ground after a varying number of steps, muscles locked and spasming. Jena stumbled around, crumpling to her knees as she blinked in pain and astonishment, watching arrows whistle past her unresponsive body. _'A…a bear with bow and arrows? That can't be right…' _She protested as a great brown haired bulk swung down from a tree, bow in hand. As her sight faded, Jena swore she saw a great brown bear leaning over her shaking its head in admonishment.

-/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\--/:\-/:\-

The first thing to register itself in her mind was the lack of throbbing in her face, neck and chest. A decidedly musky, wild animal scent was the next thing she noticed, mingled with the smell of a campfire, meat and a sweet enticing smell. Slowly opening her eyes, Jena's sight was a rocky ceiling with shadows and light flickering across in a mock dance.

Lifting her head from the rather lumpy pillow it rested on, Jena observed the fact that she was in a fairly small cave room. She was covered in a blanket of warm fur, laying on a stuffed pallet which was actually quite comfortable. There were two other pallets in the room, one of which was exceptionally large. Large for a large person, Jena mused as she slowly stood, marveling at the fact that she felt only aches in the places she had been injured before.

Her pack, katana, and armor was neatly piled besides her pallet, shined and repaired from the battle. The imperial grimaced. Perhaps wearing heavy armor when fighting ogres wasn't such a good idea after all. It seemed to actually do more damage when the armor was crumpled inwards from a heavy punch or slap than was good for its wearer.

Spying the exit to the room, the woman padded forward, cautious of what she would find. A cave passage extended to both her left and right, lit periodically by torches which had made the light in the apparent sleeping room. The passage was wide enough for four or five people to walk side by side comfortably in except where it narrowed or widened slightly. It seemed to be mostly natural but places here or there hinted at places were the stone had been worked.

Off to her left the passage curved abruptly to the right and brighter light seemed to indicate a camp fire. Deciding that no one ever lived by being cautious, Jena advanced on the light with trepidation.

"Jena!" Noemie's voice cried as the imperial rounded the corner. Shocked and wide eyed, she couldn't help but freeze as something suddenly tackled her.

"Noemie!" Jena gasped as she half choked from the tight grip the ecstatic brunette had on her. "Y-y're going to kill me!"

"Aye lass. Ye doona want ta choke the wee lassie, ye ken." A loud voice rumbled from the shadows near the fire. Releasing her death hold on Jena, Noemie smiled brightly and help the recovering imperial back up.

"Jena, this is Horvak Bear Arm, good friend, local hermit, raiser of mountain leapers and our savior. Horvak, this here is my partner and friend Jena, blade member currently of cloud ruler temple. You must try some of the stew! Horvak is one of the best cooks ever. He can make almost anything taste heavenly. Not to mention he's good with a bow and healing spells."

"N-nice to meet you." Jena greeted, shocked at how huge the man before her was. She couldn't see him clearly, but the flickering light revealed the fact that he was massive and covered in furry pelts.

"The same ta ye, wee lassie. Ye're welcome ta mah fire ana time ye wish't." The stranger greeted with solemn tones, holding out a hand larger than a dinner plate. Using only a finger and thumb, the giant carefully shook hands with the stunned imperial who swallowed convulsively and sat down, grabbing the proffered bowl (filled to the brim with stew) out of reflex.

"When we were, well, ambushed, I was going to suggest that we come drop in on Horvak here. I had some things to see him about, plus there's no safer place in the mountains besides maybe cloud ruler."

"I see. How did you know he was here? We've never seen even a hint of the fact that he lived in the mountains." She spied a large cave opening behind Noemie, opening out onto steep mountain scenery.

"The lass has ken mah fer mahny yerrs now. She used't live wit mah when she was but a wee lassie like yerr self." Horvak answered, an abnormally large bowl and spoon cradled in his hands. Trying the stew herself and finding it amazingly tasty, Jena kept her ears peeled for more information as she dug in, noting with amusement Noemie's fast intake of her own stew.

"I needed a new bow and more arrows. Plus a new quiver. Mine were destroyed in the imperial city... fight." Noemie added with a decidedly cheerful voice. "I thought we might be able to get some mounts from Horvak since it seems like we're going to be doing a lot of traveling in the mountains."

"He raises horses?" Jena asked, confused. Horvak and Noemie exchanged glances before breaking out into loud laughter.

"You'll see. Are you hungry still?" Noemei inquired as she noticed that Jena was just spooning the last of her stew up.

"Surprisingly, yes." Jena nodded, handing the bowl to Noemie who ladled another large portion into the empty bowl.

"'Tis no surrprise ye're hungry. 'Tis three days since I rrescued the two of ye." For the first time Jena noted the way the giant man drew out his r's. Then realizing what he'd said, Jena nearly choked.

"Thr-three days!" She shrieked, waving off her concerned friend.

"I woke up two days ago. It's a side effect of having busted ribs or a mostly crushed throat and then being healed by Horvak. Since I'm an elf, I woke earlier than you. Besides, look on the bright side of things. If we'd been healed by anyone else we'd have been out for a week or so. As it is, I've got my new bow, quiver and an arrow all made, so all I was waiting for was you, really."

"Well sorry for being so slow to wake up." Jena growled into her stew.

"Awww. Horvak! Now she's angry with me." Noemie pouted, looking overly sad.

"Ye're no getting' me inta this, lass. Ye're on yerr own."

"No one appreciates me." Noemie sulked. Jena, refusing to answer, only speared a piece of potato rather more viciously than needed. Noemie 'eeped' as Horvak's rumbling laughter sounded, momentarily drowning out the awakening bird noises.

\:-:/

AN: Sooooo… this was my first attempt at a fight scene. I hope I didn't do too badly. ^^' I'm hoping to get better character descriptions in soon. Like Horvak's… his is next chappy. I'm trying to decide whether or not to have 1st person point of view chapters or not. Hmm… If anyone has an opinion on this, let me know.

More of Noemie's mysterious past will be creeping in. I don't think I'll write the actual 'becoming the champion' story with her, since there are so many of that type of fanfics already. Therefore, I don't need to worry about being too repetitive or anything! I have ideas for my other OCs, so they might end up in their own stories. I dunno. :D

Noemie is actually a very mysterious character to everyone who knows her. Well, some more than others. Like the cloud ruler co. don't know nearly as much about her as they think they do. Just how much of her personality is really an act? I can't see the champion going through all she did and still acting so childish, can you? XD Then again she is young for a dunmer. She is going to be maturing throughout the story, I hope.

Okay then, sorry for the long and rather wandering author's note. Reviews appreciated! Oh! I don't own Oblivion! :/ Wish I did though. ^.~


	5. Chapter Four: Mountain Leapers Galore

Chapter Four

Mountain Leapers Galore

/:-:\

After finishing their breakfast of stew and chatting back and forth, the two humans and one giant made their way from the cave and onto the ledge that over looked a wide valley. A ledge wide enough to allow even Horvak to pass over it wound down to the valley below where large creatures of some sort where grazing and frolicking in play.

"Where are we?" Jena asked, eyes wide at the large mountains surrounding the lush green valley below. She had thought the cave was high up, but mountain peaks soared above the three. It made even Horvak seem minuscule.

"We're about twelve days by horse from Cloud Ruler, north of Boreal Stone cave, so slightly west of the temple. We're deep in the Jerall Mountains, days from any other civilization…literally! We're lucky Horvak was out scavenging for herbs and had a teleportation scroll with him." Noemie gave a skip and started bouncing around on the rocky path. At their current elevation, there was barely any snow on the surrounding mountainside, but it was definitely cold! The difference between here and the cave's interior was astounding. Maybe a spell of some type? Jena's teeth gave an audible chatter.

Jena noticed that Horvak had ducked back into the cave's entrance and that he was emerging with two large furry things. One he dropped onto Noemie, stopping her skipping. Jena was now suspecting that it was to keep warm more than anything else. When Noemie emerged from the cavernous furry thing, her head was underneath a large floppy hood and all of her body wrapped in what appeared to be bear pelts sown together. The only skin showing was her nose, upper cheeks and eye brows. Horvak wordless handed Jena her own pelt wrap which she hurriedly wrapped around herself with a grateful smile. It was amazingly warm, and Jena relished its warmth. As the three started down the path, she could clearly see what Horvak looked like it the morning light.

Tall. There was no denying that! Over twice her own height, that was for sure. Bulky, big boned, and covered in fur. Now though, Jena could see that it was all shaggy bear pelts sown together into clothing. His face seemed rather nordish, but it had a certain… primitiveness? Yes that was the right word. It was also overgrown with a wild black beard and rough black hair had been pulled back into a braid that just peaked out from beneath his cap. The cap itself was a snarling bear's head, large for a bear. His skin was rough and darkened from the sun. No wonder she had thought him a bear earlier!

The decent from the cave took a surprisingly long time, but Jena didn't mind seeing as they were now in trees, pine trees that made Horvak look normal sized next to them. Soon enough the trio found them selves amongst a mix of pine and deciduous trees, the majority being pine. These trees were even larger, dwarfing Horvak to extent that the previous couldn't have. As they emerged from the thick forest, smaller much younger trees grew in belly high (on herself) grasses. The open meadow stretched off towards the north as far as she could see, clumps of deciduous trees dotting the valley here and there. Here and there were cut down stumps, showing how these younger trees had been thinned over time.

"Welcome, Jena my dear friend," Noemie declared throwing her wrap onto a stump since it was now roasting (compared to above!) down on the valley floor, "to Horvak's Valley!"

Wordlessly, Jena followed her friends lead.

Noemie smiled as she watched Jena's bemused actions. Plucking a grass blade and crushing it in her palm, Noemie was rewarded with a faint sweet smell which rubbed off onto her skin. She should look into using some of this grass as perfume and selling it. Following the trail worn through the grasses, Noemie following Horvak grinned as happy memories filtered back to her, time spent living in this and the connected valleys, learning wood craft and other useful things from the gentle Horvak. For a giant – and literally, Noemie added to her own thoughts – he was the epitome of civilization and goodness. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, unless it attacked his leapers, her own precious self or possibly him.

Humming an odd little melody, Noemie noticed that the grass was waist high, meaning the leapers had only just been returned to their spring and summer pastures. The muffled sound of many hoofed creatures leaping closer made Noemie pause to allow Jena to catch up. The woman was definitely looking nervous. As Jena gave a nervous but fascinated smile, Noemie realized that she was as old as Noemie had assumed she was.

Out of armor and out of the temple completely, surrounded by bird song and warmed by the sun, Jena's face was much more relaxed… even more than it had been at the temple after all the elimination of the mythic dawn. Her hair, a light warm shade of brown was let down from its normal bun, framing her oval face. She wasn't beautiful but she had an inner warmth that shone through. Rather shocked by her new found discoveries, Noemie paused. She was literally shaken from her inner ponderings by an excited Jena.

"-amazing! They're beautiful! I never knew deer could be so big, or that they could come in so many colors!"

Noemie turned her eyes to the deer-like creatures currently swarming around Horvak. Some were reaching eager muzzles towards Horvak, making soft grunting noises. Others stood nearby and just watched while other hung on the edges of the herd, shy of the strangers. One leaper pranced up to Noemie and gave a low moaning noise before butting her with its head careful of his slim horns.

"Skydancer!" Noemie cried with delight, hugging the large creature around his neck. Beaming, happy as could be, Noemie watched as Skydancer turned and inspected Jena with curious amber eyes. Seeing the enraptured expression in Jena's own eyes, it felt like seeing the beautiful leapers for the first time herself.

They were larger than the average horse, perhaps three or four hands breadth taller at the shoulder than a normal horse. They were surprisingly bulky, but still slim compared to horses. They had the long graceful legs of a deer ending with slim cloven hooves. Their bodies were slightly shorter in proportion to a horse's, and with the upright neck and delicate heads of a deer with soft pointed ears, very similar if slightly smaller than a normal deer's. Their tails were a deer's, with white cream or light gray undersides. Their coats were made up of smooth one-length hairs longer than either a horse's or a deer's. It was slightly shaggy but smooth at the same time, the hairs nearly three inches from root to tip. It was more fur like than hair-like. Two slim single pronged horns curved back from the top of his head where normal deer antlers grew. Male leapers only grew single pronged horns while feales lacked them entirely. Unlike deer, leapers never lost their horns.

Skydancer was a marvelous specimen. His coat was a conglomeration of auburn and brown, brown across the shoulders and back, shading to auburns on his sides and up his neck. Creamy colored fur run up his face in a blaze, over his muzzle, down his throat and along his stomach. His legs were mostly brown but darkened to black at the hooves. The hooves themselves black, like his pointed nose and horns.

"They're all so beautiful. Horvak raises them?" Skydancer allowed Jena to rub up the blaze on his face, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Yes. They're some of the fleetest creatures on land. Maybe not quite as fast as horses on open, flat land, but put them in a forest, in the hills or on mountains and they can run circles around a horse. They're incredibly intelligent and loyal. Not bad in a fight either, except a sword can but them if they're not fast enough. Their hooves hurt though, so watch out for those." Noemie informed Jena, running a hand along Skydancer's back.

"I take it you've known Skydancer from a previous time?" Jena inquired, turning to take in other leapers which had advanced on the strangers. Most of them Noemie knew, but several she didn't. The ones she didn't know were all young, many still accompanying their mothers.

"I used to live with Horvak, after Master Trimble died. Skydancer was born but his mother was killed in an attack soon after. Horvak showed me how to care for him and I raised him rather like his mother would. I guess I was a surrogate mother."

Behind Noemie's back, Jena's eyes widened at the mention of Noemie's past. The information was filed away for future reference by the time Noemie turned back to Jena. "We have the good fortune to be obtaining several of these lovelies for our own use. So, lets see if you strike up a rapport with anyone in particular, shall we?"

Noemie led the charge into the herd of many colored leapers.

Evening came with surprising speed. Late into the afternoon, after counting leapers, patrolling for signs of marauders, and checking on all the young and old leapers, Horvak had disappeared farther down the valley. The herd had spread out as excitement died, most concentrating on the serious business of grazing on fresh juicy grasses untouched until now.

Jena had been continually amazed at the sheer number of colors and markings the leapers all had. In the process of touring the herd, she'd met a shy doe colored with rather monotonous shades of brown. The only real color she had was the bright golden splotches surrounding her eyes and dribbling down the sides of her face, the pattern very similar to the wings of a butterfly, her name sake. Upon closer inspection, she had little golden hairs mixed in with the rest of her hide. When she stepped into the sun, her coat blazed, banishing any thoughts of plainness. The dappled look blended much better in the shadows than did Skydancer's hide.

With the selection of Jena's mount Butterfly, there only remained a leaper or two as alternative mounts. The first of the two was Rosethorn, an auburn based doe with brown dappling, black legs, muzzle, ears and tail tip. She was to Noemie's own remount. Jena's alternative mount was a buck named Silverfish, named for his unusual blue eyes (colored similarly to the Silverfish river), his silvery-white belly fur, and his silvery horns. The rest of him was a clashing black and white coat, the hairs so mixed the only real markings were the black muzzle, one white ear, one white hind foot and the three other black tipped feet. All of his hooves were a gray color instead of the black hooves sported by the rest. Jena was quite happy with her selected mounts, something which made Noemie herself smile at, glad that Jena found the creatures as amazing as she herself did.

Horvak returned with several large fish just as the fire flies were starting to come out and the leapers bed down in clusters of six to twelve. Collecting their bear wraps (Horvak never seemed to shed his) the girls wrapped back up as the three ascended the mountain trail. After a supper of roasted fish and corn, the three retired to their respective pallets. Noemie curled up on hers, falling asleep and sleeping, for once without and nightmares.

\:-:/

AN: So… two longer chapters in one day. Sorry this one was mostly description, but it was more filler before the girls hit the road again. I hope you all like the mountain leapers and some of the hints about Noemie's past. :D

Oh, I can't remember if I've said this or not, but Noemie's is pronouned No-ay-mee. Just for those interested parties. ^^


End file.
